The Minsk Metro Bombing
by British Racing Green
Summary: Lithuania helping the love of his life's heart in more ways than one. Rated 'T'; contains strong language and kissing.


_**I don't own Hetalia or the rights to any brand that I mention. If I did I'd be considerably richer than I am now.**_

**The Minsk Metro Bombing**

"_Time seems to have stopped in this fucking waiting room._" Lithuania thought to himself as he looked at the clock up on the wall for the umpteenth time that evening. It had only moved on about two minutes since he last gazed at it. Somehow it seemed much, much later than 22:06.

11 April 2011 had been just a normal day. Well nearly 18 hours of it had been normal.

Then a bomb exploded on the Minsk Metro in Belarus.

Belarus was now in the Hidekaz Himaruya Hospital (the countries' own private hospital) undergoing tests on her heart. Since it was her capital that was attacked, it was highly likely that her heart would be damaged. The same thing had happened to Spain in 2004, England in 2005, Sweden the previous December and Russia in the January just gone.

Lithuania glanced at Russia who was sitting on the settee across from him. He was holding on to Ukraine who had been sobbing for about the last 20 minutes. Russia had succeeded in calming his older sister down by slowly rocking her back and forth.

But Lithuania knew that deep down, if nobody was in this room with Russia, he would have torn it to pieces and woe betide the doctor or nurse who would have had to have stopped him. For Russia _knew_ how much this was hurting his little sister.

Latvia (sitting on a chair by the window) was _still_ reading the same magazine he had picked up when they were all sat in the 'friends and relatives' room. He of all people knew that when Russia was in a foul mood, it was best to just carry on doing what you were originally doing and hope that he didn't take his anger out on you.

Lithuania looked at the clock again. 22:08.

"_For fuck's sake! I could've sworn it was tomorrow already!_" Lithuania shouted in his head.

At that very moment, Estonia walked back in the room with a doctor behind him. Estonia sat next to Lithuania and put his right arm around him.

"_Belarus had a heart attack and as a result there is a tiny tear in its wall, but before you get too worried, it, is, easily, fixable._" The doctor said to five anxious nations.

"_Can I go and see her now?_" Lithuania asked the doctor as he stood up.

The doctor paused for a moment before nodding.

Lithuania made his way out of the family room and down the corridor towards Belarus's room. On his way there he caught the site of Japan through a window undergoing his one-month-on check-up.

The two nations made eye-contact. Lithuania waved and mimed 'How are you?' Japan replied with a small smile and a gingerly thumbs-up.

Then, finally, Lithuania saw Belarus's room and ever so lightly knocked on the door. There was no reply so he assumed she was asleep.

"_Аб Божа! Калі ласка, хто-небудзь дапамажыце мне! (Oh my God! Please, somebody help me!)_" Belarus screamed from inside her room. It was very clear that she _wasn't_ asleep.

Lithuania charged into the room to the sight of Belarus squirming violently on the bed, her face going bright scarlet as she strained.

"_Belarus what is it?_" Lithuania cried out.

"_I NEED A BED PAN!_" Belarus shrieked, clearly unable to hold it in any longer.

Lithuania immediately spied said Bed Pan under her bed (stupid doctor must've forgotten it was there and not put it where it needed to be). The blue-eyed nation grabbed it and stuck it under the covers where Belarus put it to use less than a second later.

The look on her face was one of utter relief, almost pleasure if you could call it that. Lithuania spun around to shut and face the door in order to give her some privacy.

After she finished, Lithuania retrieved the Bed Pan and disposed of its contents, washed his hands and sat on the chair to the left side of Belarus's bed.

"_Do you want me to fluff your pillows?_" Lithuania asked her. Belarus nodded.

Lithuania slowly lifted her up and rested her on his shoulder while he beat the pillows about a bit. He laid her down delicately, as if she was a newborn baby.

Lost in the moment, neither realised that Lithuania's upper body was practically on top of Belarus.

Twigging what position he was in, Lithuania sat back on his chair _just_ before Belarus herself realised how close they were.

"_Is there anything else you want?_" Lithuania asked. "_Food?, drinks?, your iPod?, Russia?, a copy of the 'Pravda'?, anything you want I'll get it for you._"

Belarus looked rather stunned. After all she had put Lithuania though mentally and physically, why was he being so generous to her?

"_Lithuania._" She muttered.

"_Yes?_" He replied leaning forward.

"_Why are you being so nice to me?_" Belarus asked looking him straight in the eyes.

Lithuania's face went a light shade of red. He maintained eye-contact as he took her left hand with both of his.

"_Because the woman I love has just been hurt by madmen and...I like to think that you'd do the same for me._" Lithuania tried not to start crying. It was all getting very mushy.

Belarus was also trying not to start the waterworks. She used her free right hand to remove the build up of moisture from her eyes before using it to pull Lithuania's head towards hers.

She was planning to whisper 'thank you', but couldn't make her mouth form the words in any language. So instead she used it to latch onto Lithuania's mouth.

Lithuania somehow maintained lip-to-lip contact with Belarus as he sat up on her bed and crawled over her so as he was now on her right side with his back to the door.

But the situation was in damager of going _too_ far and Lithuania broke the kiss, much to their annoyance.

Belarus let out a yawn and sunk deeper into her pillows.

"_I wasn't __that__ bad was I?_" Lithuania joked.

Belarus shook her head and lifted up the covers and indicated for Lithuania to get under them.

He did need to be told twice.

Three-quarters of an hour later.

Ukraine and Latvia had made their way to Belarus's room in search of Lithuania, who hadn't come back yet.

After receiving no reply when they knocked, Latvia popped his head round the door.

"_Lithuania, time to g-g-g-g-g...Wow!_"

The small nation's shock caused Ukraine to also peer round the door, then immediately cover Latvia's eyes.

Lithuania and Belarus were both sound asleep in her bed with their arms around each other.

Belarus's heart was in need of repair. Lithuania was on hand to help mend it.

_**On 11 April 2011, 15 people were killed and 204 people were injured when a nail and ball bearing bomb exploded on the Minsk Metro in the afternoon rush hour.**_

_**Lithuania offered to give **__**free**__** treatment to all the injured.**_

_**I was going to put this story up on 22 July 2011. Something told me to look at the news, which I hadn't done that day. The massive headline...'Oslo rocked by car bomb'. And we all know what happened after that.**_

_**I've waited for a while so as not to be distasteful. I am planning a story similar to this one about the Norway attacks, but that can wait for a little while longer I think.**_

**Dedicated those killed and affected by the Minsk Metro Bombing.**

_**Please review.**_


End file.
